User talk:Blue Butter
fam omg IDK IF YOU REMEMBER ME BUT ON MY OLD ACCOUNT I WAS LIVIATHEEMPRESS AND I REMEMBER YOU OMGGG WELCOME BACK <3 <3 <3 re: ok so basically there's a section here that deals with making talk bubbles <3 If you have more questions or you just want to rp, just hmu and I'll reply back as soon as I can. Welcome back <3 BUTTERNUT I JUST LOGGED ON BUT HIII DYOU REMEMBER ME I WAS CATTYTHEORCHID16 I MISSED YOUUUUUAHHHH ;-; WHERE HAST THOU BEEN?? Chat issues and Activity Chat issues... not sure that I can help you there. The only advice I'd know how to give is just try refreshing your page... because it works fine on my end, so I think it might be your computer? Activity... honestly it's been down lately, which is kind of a bummer. Idk where a lot of our user base is these days. There are a few of us who are pretty hardcore still trying to keep things alive, but chat is usually always dragging. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:22, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :Ministry stuff is approved by Alyssa since she RPs the Minister. Otherwise it would be approved by whichever Head of the Department your character has applied for (I'm not sure where they applied... I didn't look at it lol). I don't have much authority as a regular user, the only exception being St. Mungo's, since I RP the Head Healer. :P Sorry you can't get chat to work-- but I am here and active right now, so if you wanted to RP, we can always do that since it seems you can edit. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:39, March 5, 2018 (UTC) You aren't the first returning user to think that I'm still in charge. ;) Have no fear, I wasn't offended at all lol. I also have a fifth year Puff in Constanza Torres. I have a Ravenclaw Alumna a few years younger than yours, as well. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:49, March 5, 2018 (UTC) bless u ahh high school has been driving me into the ground but i somehow manage lol. hbu~? OO RP YES OFC my charas r listed here uwu once agai wELCOME BACK SMOL CHILD <3 re: i'm available now, if you wish :3 my characters are located here if you wish to take a look <3. but be warned that i'm also in school and like time is ??? but i'll try my hardest to post :3 omggg i remember felicity!!! i kinda wanna bring back her half-brother cloud lol but anywayyy omg i hope you're doing alright in college? (ok not to be a stalker or anything but like i see that you live in cali and i live in cali soo ��) that's totally ok to be busy i'm probs gonna be more busy in the weekends as well but i'm trying to get my activity! up~ okay so seunghyun is supposed to have a bf but my bf hasn't made him yet lol but as you said, anything goes c: i rly want my chars to get friends bc friends are always fun and i ??? at seunghyun's storyline. but if you want, i can start somewhere and link you? c: hi hi henlo idk if you remember me but a long long time ago three years ago, you were the first person to say hello to me and probably my first friend on here, we made a wiki that didnt last rip anyways, long intro, WELCOME BACK HOPE LIFE IS GR8 !!! hi idk if you remember me but this is red on a diff account <3 <3 IT'S SUPER GREAT TO SEE YOU BACK!! rp soon please hehe PAINTEDRED 11:26, March 5, 2018 (UTC) BITCH YOU LIVE BITCH YOU LIVE,,,,HOW ARE YOU??? WOW I'M THOROUGHLY SURPRISED :I just realized you might not remember. I'm Jaye!! I convinced you to make Felicity all those years ago. Please remember me. xD ::Okay, so Greg is an NPC, but his twin daughters are around. There's Teagan and Gwen Blake, and they just turned 10, if I'm remembering correctly? Might be 11. Anyways. Yeah!! I could bring Greg back, but I'm not leaning towards it, I don't think? I'm not sure. If the whole family comes back, I'd consider it, definitely, but... I don't know. nyoom KMF BLESS my babies need friends xD tsukki's the only one with a definite dib and i have to talk to libby abt lavi's dib but we can rp lavi n karsci bc she needs frens and tsukki can only speak japanese n korean xD RP I’m down for RPing his interview! Go ahead and post in her office :) ~ Thistle 21:39, March 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hogwarts Staffing To make a character a professor, you have to wait for summer to roll around. It's currently three or four OOC weeks away. Sign-ups will open here, where you can sign her up for any class you wish for her to give. :) p.s. how would you feel about popping into hat to discuss the blake family real quick? :Well, you're around three hours behind me. I usually get off at like 9:15 PM, so like 6:15 your time. Hey Just making sure you knew where our rp was cause if not, Covered Bridge. Also, I saw Kit and I reckon he’s pretty good. Hi Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:23, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I haven't rped Kamille in ahwhile so I'm thinking we should do her and Karsci. Have any ideas location wise? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:02, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good! Sure! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:27, March 8, 2018 (UTC) hihi posted at Die Blumenterrasse Constanza and Norchelle I'm not necessarily opposed to continuing... but truthfully, we're venturing into stuff that OOC I don't know much about. :P Constanza might IC, a bit but experimental stuff IC truly isn't my forte. Is it yours? :P If it is, by all means we can continue, you'll just have to take the lead. If not... maybe we say that it didn't work out and we can RP them somewhere else, since they might make good friends? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:00, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :Yep. I've been meaning to, and I've just been busy and exhausted xD So sorry. Feel free to start an RP for the girls in Hufflepuff somewhere. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:36, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Dude Up for an rp with Kit and Blake? Kit and Oak Hey! This is a bit random, but I noticed you've got Kit who's the older brother of one of my chars (Oak). So I was wondering if we could rp the two. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:37, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Cool! Do you think Kit may ever stop by Hogsmeade by chance. Because, if so, they could bump into eachother there. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:44, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Posted first, hope that's alright :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:58, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Would you... Like to RP again? I’m open for anyone and they’re all on my UMR section :) ~ Thistle 22:13, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Here Add a section with your name and characters/models you’re using at this time so it’s easy to keep track of activity, etc. And feel free to pick anyone! Alyss just had a baby, so she’ll want to show off her daughter, ya know? ~ Thistle 23:46, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Posted at the Leaky :) ~ Thistle 23:57, March 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: How about we take this... to my sandbox? Here ~ Thistle 06:35, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Re Hey! I'm fine with a school event as long as bcrats approve of what it is (idk if you already went to them and they said you need my approval for specific events or not xD) this is hella late but ofc! also v v late as well but i finally started the felicity/seunghyun rp here. *blows up from excitement* I would be so up for that. I could do either, making his brother or having one of my adult chars, which would be Scarlet Banriff, become his guardian, so what would you prefer? I’ve got one question, do you have any model ideas for his brother cause I don’t really? a concept an rp between your callum and my poppy!! :can you? :) also, if he needs friends, there's also this guy, this girl and this guy in his year! RE Just checked and no one is. I'm also thinking of using Rahart Adams so do you think he would be a good choice? re: merpppp i don't think my adult characters are in the position to be adopting kids but like when i read through the rp my heart rly broke for callum so i think i can create an older sibling? hehe if you're up for that <3 PAINTEDRED 11:30, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Callum’s brother So what are some basics about Callum’s brother I should know before I start writing him? Btw, we share the same birthday That sounds like something I could work with. Any names you thought of him having and age? Birthday buddies makes me cringe so much I’ll probably do like 19 or 20. And do those 6 people cringe when you call them birthday buddies? Karsci and Kamille Yeah, we definately should. I don't think Kamille has any stuff like that, but idk Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:35, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Uh, I can get on now for a little bit. Does that work? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:57, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey You still up for Kit and Violet getting together? Re Well, I never made her page but here's her forum, Forum:Violet Jenson The rp is at Carkitt Market let's do this then ^ nuff said. Where to? :That works. You can post first if you want to. :) Hello! Hello, I just saw that you wrote on my talk page and I wanted to thank you for taking the time to welcome me on board! Thank you for offering to help, at the moment I'm struggling with the bubbles actually... I'm trying to figure out how to edit one. But once I'm done with that, I would love to RP with you. SuperEllen05 (talk) 03:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the help with the templates... Taking a look at yours is actually helping me understand what I should change in order to create my own... However, now I don't think I have the time considering that I'll have to leave for work in 2 hours and I still haven't slept, so I will be finishing my own RP bubble tomorrow after work (if I don't pass out first) and then I'll be ready to play! :) SuperEllen05 (talk) 04:35, March 15, 2018 (UTC) RP sure thing! where to? 19:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC) : sounds good! i'll be home in about an hour sooooo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ : 20:40, March 15, 2018 (UTC) queso (i use queso in place of k so, pls don't hurt me) So! It's sort of like a sorting forum; you use the main auditions page/forum and there's the handy text box there to create a page. Type your bean's name in it and press Audition! (if you wanna add year/house, feel free to, otherwise you don't really need to XD) And then you should see three sections (Pre-Performance, Performance, Judging iirc). Do a post under Pre-Performance and it'll go from there! :I was going to just post this, but whatever :P The Pre-Performance is just for your act to introduce themselves, and their song, not quite perform it right away. It won't last but a few posts, I promise :) Kit/Matty? Would you be up for a roleplay between the two? So I thought you might want to have a look at Rory before I put her in for sorting? http://fandomgirlforever-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Rory_Walker Callum Walker Yeah, I would be willing to get involved but another (possibly better idea if she's interested) is that CK has a character (Eilis O'Reilly) who I think works at the Ministry taking cases exactly like this (children who's parents are upset because of their kids magical talents). If she's interested I would let her do it first since that's what the character is there for. If not I'm fine doing it with an Auror. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:12, March 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Kingsley Family Cool! Right now, we have available the following characters: the third oldest child (who is a boy, and the recommended fc is Timothee Chalamet) and he's in fourth or fifth year. Meanwhile, the dad's sister, the dad's uncle and the mom are also available for the making. Re Sure! Tho there are a lot of requirements that would best be explained through chat so its easier for me to explain! If we could catch each other in chat that'd be great. Leo and Percy I'd love to! Where would you like to roleplay and who is going first? :Okay! The house works. I'm bored... and wanna RP? ~ Thistle 04:48, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I've kinda been using Alyss a bit TOO much lately, so maybe another pairing? I've been in a mood to RP my two children characters: *Reyna le Fey, five years old; werewolf; *Grace Kinnaird, two years old; orphan; and I've gotta shower, so I'll be back in a bit. You can choose pairing and location, then I'll start when I get back. :) ~ Thistle 05:16, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Let's try out Grace/Felicity! Can you find someplace and start? Thanks Emma~ I'll be in my sandbox in 30 ;) ~ Thistle 05:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) hey twin lol my names emma 2 hi i'm a stalker hi you don't know me but i remember you from rollback days bc i did a lot of organizing and came across ur stuff and at one point i failed and tried to fix your user category LOL but ye hi RE HELL YEAH MAKE THEM GOOD GAYS OUR GOOD GAY BABS yeet !! ill get started on him :yee 0k I FINISHED OUR GOOD SKITTLE he'll probs be a hufflepuff thEIR REUNION WILL BE ADORBS AAAA ::OK WHERE DO WE RP THEIR REUNION Yo I'm here! i was watching a show so i didnt notice you come on rippp User:TimeLord15/Sig 01:14, March 31, 2018 (UTC) OK WHERE DO MATT ND PERCY MEET OK THE MATT AND PER RP we could like do it now -i think u kno who i am by now re check the rp for witchagram ill make one for matt so they can witchat, its like textin -uknowwho lol i made the witchagram edit the page and go to the WITCHAT template, copy my " and replace the stuff with " lmao why would u get in trouble :OOOH I DIDNT SEE THAT PART OF THE PICTURE AT FIRST AND I WAS LIKE "but hes just sitting there" Serpent Group rp Please post here as soon as you get Hale sorted. Ideally, the sooner the better. :omg sorry. Thats my bad. Will give you the info when I get home in like thirty to forty minutes. Hey You able to get on chat? Bored out of mind right now jisoooo i saw youve reserved jisoo but ive been planning on using her for a v long time now and dyou think we could share? ;-; oh bless u QAQ i too have an expansion chara so if ours get sorted could webbe rp em? �� Can you... Chat? I have an future character idea for you, if you’re up for it. ~ Thistle 21:03, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ANGIE/ETHAN LET'S RP THEM WHEN YOU'RE AROUND! ~ Thistle 13:55, April 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: Yeah that’s fine and if you want to head that up, be my guest. 22:42, April 6, 2018 (UTC) that thing It most likely is the result of the wiki servers flopping; it happened to me too, and earlier it wouldn't let me submit my edits/posts. Servers are probably down again; give it some time and it'll work again. It just happens :))) chat? Chat? I wanna discuss the Bonnefort family plans and all that ;) ~ Thistle 01:15, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Thankyouu I just saw your message and it was so nicee so thankyou <3 Definately kamille and karsci rp soon! I also had an idea where maybe Oak would get a job at the aquarium because he needs the money + he likes the water and ocean +++ he can bond with his big brother. Idk it's probably a dumb idea. It just came to mind. :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:01, April 11, 2018 (UTC) For Kit Re Sounds good! We could probably do it at Karsci's apartment but if you have another location in mind that would be cool too. We should do a rp soon where maybe Oak asks Kit about the job or maybe Kit offers it to him. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:56, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Because I owl stalk Phoebe's dead... but there also hasn't been any need on the wiki for a long time for a wedding planner. Most people who have chars getting married just work out the details themselves with their own chars IC. Most weddings aren't even RPed out, honestly. :P If you guys really do want someone, Bond might volunteer an NPC if you need one, but I'm just letting you know what I've seen happen recently. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:42, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Like CK said people tend to just do their own wedding planning and even most weddings aren't RPed out. That being said I did create a NPC that I (or whomever) can use as the wedding planner if you guys would like. Just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:16, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Two Things Oak is such a little dork. Also I posted at Karsci's apartment :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:59, April 12, 2018 (UTC) RP? If you wanted to RP at some point Melinda Bagman should probably meet her new boss. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:19, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Well if you want to set up a RP for the whole Department that's cool. If not we can do it in his office or hers. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, April 13, 2018 (UTC) For Kit about that sig of yours XD A thing about it is bothering me, in a lowkey way XD It does look like you meant for the image to link to your talk page, except it links nowhere in particular, rip. But !!! Here's how to fix that. What chu wanna do: Whoop i finished Wanna do Callum x Sawyer Zheng for an rp? You pick location Quidditch All users interested in having characters play apply when it opens, but they aren't chosen until the new captains are announced, since it's them that will pick them. :) It all usually happens very fast, just in time for the season to start! Baha Omg bahaha, the exact same thing happens to me. I'll have a random thought to check and see if you'd posted and then it would say you had just posted a minute before. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:21, April 20, 2018 (UTC) re Aye fam I would never, I'm gonna reply to everyone today it's just I have windows of time to do so XD Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain Do you remember the time I had called you to chat with an idea and I forgot? Well... I’ve gotten it back, so chat when ya can? ~ Thistle 01:14, April 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: I'm on my sandbox chat ;) ~ Thistle 03:58, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Re That’s fine. We could always try to pair some of our other chars and you could tell me who the char you replaced Violet with is Quidditch While I appreciate the enthusiasm to make a team, please refrain from deciding until at least week 14 is over. People can still apply this week and if you've already decided your team it will discourage them from doing so. 14:40, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Okay! I'm still working on my character. I'll get back to you real soon when he's done. Thanks for understanding! I'm excited on having our RP yay :D Sorry! I've been so busy with my finals, I didn't have time to do the house. :( It's probably best to say it happened in the background. But, we can have them RP in Hogsmeade and I should have a house by christmas break for him to come back to! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:12, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey! Yeah, I might be able to chat soon... If not then tomorrow. I'm trying to be more active and all but life's been crazy. We definately can start rping Oak and Kit. You can post and let me know location (dont know if there would be a certain location that would be good for interviews) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:37, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Callum and Aubree Posted as you sent that message :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:21, May 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Kingsleys Sure! RE: We're sharing xD It was like one of the first things discussed when I came back xD hey!! i was wondering if you would be open to rping maybe? :D �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� how about ray and robin somewhere? :) �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� posted! �� we was vibin', sharing' music taste, goddamn i miss your aura �� Blakes n Whitacres n whatnot Yes, hi! So, how interested would you be in a sibling RP? Maybe at The Three Brokmsticks? Just to see where they all actually stand with one another. :P Im confused so idk if you're reply just isn't coming up, but the last post I see is mine from last night :c It's okay!! Posted For Raymundo, Callum Puff Quidditch Confusion Is the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team page up to date? On that page, Jackson's not listed as Keeper, but I have an owl on my talk page saying he is the Keeper. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:37, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :So... are Jackson and Norchelle playing every other match? There's only one Keeper lol. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:58, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Lol, no you're fine! It's your team. :) There are three Keepers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. I know editing on a phone is hard. And if you don't need Jackson, then that's fine. :) Or he can sub in during a game or something. Or if there's a user who has more than one player already, choose just one character for them. There's lots of options, and it's your (and Norchelle's) team. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:12, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Nooo I'm not using him for Isaac, don't worry, I already have Madi sooo Chat? Hale/Emmeline I think it's about time these two talk. How would you feel about an RP? :) :Probably somewhere in Hogsmeade... maybe at the grounds? ::Can you? :D RP Sorry, last week got crazy. I did see your owl just didn't have a chance to respond. I would love to RP Gabriel and Mi Sun Jeong. Where at? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:14, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :Sure! Why don't you post first. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Hufflepuff Team Hello, lovely! Would you mind replacing Texas Lantana with Kell Larsen as Hufflepuff chaser, and putting Texas for reserve chaser, instead? Frost is contemplating deleting the character, plus she'll be working as a GM for the matches, hence why we'd like her to be a little more available. Sorry for any inconveniences! Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC) sig I'm calling the police hii ah yeah clarence is there to help gaby with important coven decisions, since hes her right hand. he may also join TBP as gaby is planning on joining herself. basically just being her support system since she is one very young coven leader. their latest decision making thing is whether to move the coven to london or stay in LA, whicj is what theyre supposed to be doing in our current rp. im so sorry i gavent been able to reply, im still in school and dealing with clearance sigmings ;-; RE: Classes & Quidditch Personally, I'm not a fan of using Quidditch as a punishment. It was very difficult to get characters to sign up this year, we barely have the amount we need, and I don't want people to be discouraged for next year. However, I'm open to other ideas, if you have any? :Well, aside from a blog that I doubt will work... what other ideas do you have? If you give me something to bounce off of, I can work with it! :) ::I hope Bond sees this, but I like his suggestion. My only question is: how many times a week would a character have to post in a class for it to count as though they were there? Fluff Okay so guess what? Actually, you don't have to guess but like Brocky agreed to share Chanyeol with me. c: But he wants to know if we can do a triangle with my Chanyeol char if it's okay with you c: :I think he meant drama triangle : Re Sorryyy I posted on the two rps! And if you want too, we can start another rp with the characters since of my inactivness has made it a bit of a mess or we could do a new rp with other characters too. (We don't have to do either as well since we already currently in two rps, I just wanted to know what you thought.} Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 01:53, May 26, 2018 (UTC) yessss! If you wanna just start that now, you can post first and I'll see it :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:00, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: hi yes sorry, i did see it earlier this week, but unfortunately, i didn't have to RP back then nor to respond. i didn't expect the first week of school to be so hectic for me, and i also didn't have any wi-fi in my condo, so i had to rely on cellular data (which i couldn't use too much because it's expensive), so yeah, i apologize for not replying on our RP yet. :( i'll post soon!!! After you Let us do Sacha's apartment, bc I'm in the mood for some gay floof right now, and well :P FCs? Uriah Shelton, Jacob Tremblay, Cameron Monaghan, Asa Butterfield, Art Parkinson, Callan McAuliffe, Dylan Everett, Gavin Macintosh, Jack Griffo, Kevin Quinn, Alex Aiono, Alex Lange, Austin Abrams, Dakota Goyo, GATEN MATARAZZO, Hayden Byerly, Michael Campion, Peyton Meyer, Samuel Joslin, Tristan Christopher